1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a back cover and a backlight assembly that permits a reduction in the overall size of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a backlight assembly that provides light to a display panel so that a displayed image is viewable in a low -light area. Mobile communications devices and digital cameras, for example, mostly include a light-emitting diode (LED) as the light source of the backlight assembly.
LCD apparatus for use in laptops and monitors mostly include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as the light source of the backlight assembly. However, recently, LEDs have been more frequently used as the light source of the backlight assembly so that the backlight assembly has become lighter and thinner.
The LED is directly disposed under a display area of a display panel when the backlight assembly is a direct-illumination type, but the LED is disposed at an edge of a light guide plate that is directly disposed under the display panel when the backlight assembly is an edge-illumination type. In the edge-illumination type of backlight assembly, a plurality of LEDs is arranged on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) which has a flexible resin film and on which lines are printed.
The LEDs are divided into several groups and are controlled for uniformity of brightness. In order to control the LEDs, a plurality of input lines and a plurality of feedback lines are formed on the FPCB. Thus, the width of the FPCB is increased as the number of LEDs increases.
The white LED such as used in a laptop, has better luminance than a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED, but has worse light reproducibility than the red, green, and blue LEDs. When the red, green, and blue LEDs are used to increase light reproducibility, the input line and the ground line are respectively connected to each of the red, green, and blue LEDs. Thus, the width of the FPCB is further increased.
In addition, when LEDs having high brightness are packaged in a row to be used for the light source, the heat generated from the LED is stored in the FPCB decreasing its life expectancy.